The Rose,the Woman
by IrenaLeo
Summary: The scene behind the single rose and W card. Adlock. I ve written this in Chinese almost half years ago,then translated into English,forgive my strange way written. I don't own Irene nor Sherlock,but I truly love them,especially Irene Adler.


The messy footstep , annoying noise seems never stop, but he is still from a distance.

_—It's raining, It's pouring, Sherlock is boring..._

Moriarty is singing in the hell. The flakey, sad rhyme slipped into his body, Sherlock's body shot down.

He saw a mess of white coming into his sight .

Pain and fear, the detective feels , finally.

"Oh,my god!Is that Sherlock Holmes?" A nurse almost screamed, "It's terrible! I've only seen him on TV or in newspapers, but never expect that... Oh,my..."

The other nurse saw his pale face through the window, something flashing in her eyes, then deep breathing . It seems took her some time to get ready to send the prepared medicine into the operating theatre.

_—I'm laughing,I'm crying,Sherlock is dying._

You should never let your heart rule your head. No sentiment,neither fear nor...love.

Focus on this! If morphine is the key to damage of your healthy system but can relieve pain ,the medicine which cure fear must be the other feeling,what's that?

_—Mrs. Hudson will cry. Mummy and Daddy will cry. The Woman will cry. John will cry buckets and buckets..._

**Love.**

Sherlock opened his eyes suddenly, the strong emotion make him not looks like the dying one.

The doctors nodded to each others,still kept working. The nurses hugged, laughed even cried,seemed like their idol just won a talent show. The nurse in the operating theatre felt her nail digging skin,even has to be sure she was not crying for him.

Later,he was transferred to the ICU. The cold light from medical equipment on his arm made the nurse who stayed by him felt strange.

He closed his eyes tightly and stably. "Thanks to morphine." She mocked herself.

She was staring at his face for a long time until she found his lip seemed move,but no sounds. She still can read several single words :"Dying...cry...pain...the Woman...John..." at last his word can be heard "Mary."

She stood up,looked down at him . He looks quiet ,felt into a deep sleep again. She reached her hand to open the window...

"Nurse uniform suits you. " She stopped her hand, spend one or two seconds to make sure that deep,weak and critical voice is not an illusion.

"Are you flirting with me?" She turned around,locked on his half open eyes. She didn't miss his slight but complacent smile.

"Don't flatter yourself,Miss Adler. "

"Which text book taught our great detective to be glib? Obviously,a required course for pursuit of other girls. "

"You jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself,Mr. Holmes. "

She sit back at the edge of the bed,her fingertips started to trailed his arm .

"You came back."He stated.

Of course she knew that,she knew his unspoken words. "London is not safe."

"I died once. So did you." She paused,then added"But this time,do you really know what you are doing?"

Sherlock didn't give a straight answer, try to act ironical. "Caring is not an advantage."

Irene narrowed her eyes. Sherlock caught something flashing in her jewel-like eyes, like a star across the night sky.

"Are you expecting me to cry for you?Just like you expected me to beg. "

"Have you cried?"He locked on her either,the dark and loving eyes appeared so many times in his Mind Palace.

She leaned close to him,glancing from his eyes to his mouth, finally said:"Is that the reason you saved me in Karachi?"

"What?"The detective couldn`t follow her,that's new for him. His voice was sort of hoarse,clearly not relevant to morphine or bullet.

"Waiting for me to cry for your death?" She leaned closer,stoped before their lips touch.

He can feel her warm breath,that was more stronger than morphine.

He maintained too much self-control once facing her, because he knew he can quit drug easily, but quit her,he just can't.

Yet he won't.

"Enough."Her eyes were misted,still not lack of cunning. "Good bye,Sherlock."

Till the next time.

She walked away from his personal distance,turned around.

"No."

She frowned with haze, turning round slowly,

"Karachi." He explained shortly.

"Oh,Surely,I knew." His word created a charming smirk on her face. "begging or crying is the last thing you want to do for me,instead you saved me. "

Giving no chance to allow him justifying himself, Irene walked toward to the window, didn't let him see her face .

Actually,when he showed in that fateful night,she knew his reason immediately,also his heart ,so called "sentiment".

There is always full of twist metaphors in their love games,neither of them will give in nor give up to each other.

She dropped her nurse uniform,revealed her slim figure. She jumped on the windowsill deftly,glancing back prettily,like a cat calling her master. She disappeared in the night wind,made all of this just like a sweet dream due to morphine. Leaving a single beautiful rose blooms proudly.

The rose,the only one blooming in his eyes,is telling him W—The Woman,his woman came back.


End file.
